A journey across the worlds
by Haro654
Summary: Wolf Mitchell, is a 20 year old man, who moves to Destiny Islands where he meets many people and eventually learns of his origins from a planet called Earth. He even learns of Ansem and his motives and is determined to stop him, hell, he will stop him. Eventually he meets a brown haired girl and her friends. OCxOlette
1. Authors note

Hey guys! Welcome to my very first story! You may be wondering who this is well… I've been around for a while but I've been only reading fanfictions of different authors and what not. I've been thinking about doing a Kingdom Hearts type of fanfiction with my OC whom will be thought of later in the story. Right now though this is the title "A Journey across the worlds, also my OC will be hopefully paired with Olette, since I don't see that many main parings of her and another character! Also I'll be doing a summary very soon, just not right now, so please sit tight and hold on to your hats!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Pain, this is what I felt when I was hit in the head with a book.

"Mr. Mitchell, may I ask why you are sleeping on the Job?"

"I was uh. Uh… reading a book and I fell asleep, Mrs. Morrison."

Wolf Mitchell, a 20 year old man, with short brown hair and blue eyes, was and will always be, in his opinion, an assistant librarian. Wolf at the time thought it was a good idea to get a job with what he loved doing besides playing rec soccer, which is reading books.

"Well then Mr. Mitchell, don't fall asleep on the job next time, otherwise you can get the hell out of my library."

Wolf nods vigorously "Yes Mrs. Morrison, won't happen again."

 **(Author's Note: Wolf when he traveling other worlds is wearing Kirito's outfit from the ALO arc of Sword art online, but it's white instead. Normally right now he's wearing a t shirt, jeans and some tennis shoes.)**

As Wolf was walking home he sees a light in his apartment. " _Who the hell is in my apartment? Last time I checked I had the doors locked with my lights turned off?"_ To see his apartment broken into or so he thought looked like some of his favorite objects that could be easily bought again, but he really didn't want to buy them again. As Wolf was about to enter the apartment he sees a cloaked figured just standing there staring at him.

"Who the hell are you? Doesn't really matter I could just call the cops on you for breaking and entering."

" _Don't be afraid, the door will open soon, you shall help the one who will save the worlds."_

"Wait what? The hell are you on?" Wolf was questioning this random stranger who was standing in front of talking in a weird, but in a quiet almost shy voice to be exact. Soon the world around goes black.

 **Hey everyone, I'm really, really sorry that it took a while to get this written, I was pretty busy with gaming, and soon to be moving to another state sooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what not. I'm open to criticism and yes I will try to respond to a lot of you with some questions being posted in the "First" chapter of this story oh and also request worlds in which Wolf could possibly go to could be anything from anime, books, video games, movies, and tv shows. Maybe I might put some songs into the fic making it a adventure, action, romance, song fic of sorts! Anyways cya next time guys!**


	3. A meeting between a goddess and a hero?

**Alright guys before we begin I would like to say one thing I've already decided on which world in which Wolf will visit first! Secondly, the story takes place before Dream Drop Distance so expect cameos from Sora and the Gang! Oh, and one more thing, I solely own my OC and nothing else in this fic.**

Chapter 1- The meeting between a goddess and a hero?

All I see is white mist covering what looks like to be a forgotten old-western town. Old buildings line a dusty road, which appears to be the main street of the town.

"Where the hell am I, and where the hell are the townsfolk supposed to be at?" I say to no one in particular, since you know, no one apparently live here. "Well looks like I have to explore this place if I want to get some answers to what this place is exactly."

"Well you aren't exactly right, Wolf" A voice says in my head. "But you aren't exactly wrong either."

"Who the fuck are you? How in the hell do you do you know my name?" I shouted to the voice in my head.

"Wolf, my name is Kathrine, I was told by the Creator himself that you were coming to my realm." The new voice, dubbed Katrine, said in my head.

I looked around confused, thinking to myself, _what's going on with me? Am I on drugs?._

"I can assure you, Mr. Wolf that you in fact are not on drugs." Katrine stated to Wolf while he was in his private thoughts.

"But…bu….b… what….How did you…"

"Read your thoughts? Well….. I'm a goddess sent by Zeus." Reveling her true nature to me.

"Wait, as in the Greek god of thunder and the king of all Greek gods?" I said, now both confused and now skeptical. Kathrine nodded and smiled a little. She now looks straight at me, while still being a goddess herself, looks at me and blushes a little. _"Did she just blush about me? Uh what the hell did I do to make her do that?" I thought to myself."_ Shaking her thoughts she now proceeds to asks me if I have any sorts of skills.

"Well…." I began saying to her. "Uh, well I'm pretty decent with the Bow and Arrow, I'm also pretty good at Parkour."

"Parkour?" Kathrine questions not knowing what it is. "Well….. It's basically free running but without any protection of the body what so ever."

"Wow that sounds dangerous." Kathrine says concerned for me and my safety with the subject.

So with that my friends I bring to you my start of a journey in which I find love from a girl and maybe a goddess, fight an evil that could be rising (even though at the time I didn't know it and Kathrine hasn't told me at that point in time.), and maybe get into a whole lot of trouble with different characters of different worlds.

"Wolf? Who are you talking to?" Kathrine inquired about my thoughts.

"Uh no one…..." I said to the confused goddess of Zeus.


End file.
